The Uncanny XPets
by Winter Cougar
Summary: The story of the original X-Men, in Neopets form! Please R/R if you'd like more parts!


The Uncanny X-Pets  
By zeus_bruce  
  
The sun shines beautifully on the bright Tuesday morning, lighting all of Neopia with its grandeur. A small yellow car roles down the side roads of northern Neopia Central as it passes large Neohomes and trees. After traveling up several hills, a large mansion is seen in the not far off distance. As the car pulls up, a green Usul gets out and attempts to give the driver a few Neopoint coins. "T-thank, you sir," says the green Usul, her hand shaking lightly. The driver reads the sign on the mansions' giant front gate entrance. He quickly drops the Usul's coins to the floor. "Ahhh! Its one of those freaks!" He screams while driving the other way. The Usul picks up her coins and walks to the main gate. The sign says, "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." As she walks up to open the gate, it opens automatically. A little frightened, she walks in, hearing a strange voice in her head telling her to enter. The front yard of the mansion is beautiful, flowers blooming in everywhere and glistening emerald green fields. The Usul smiles at its beauty and walks up to the front door, knocking. No answer. "Hello?" the Usul pounds a little harder onto the door. Still no answer. With anticipation growing by the second, she turns the knob of the door as it opens. The room is dark and barely lit except for a candle in the corner of the room. As she walks around, she hears footsteps. "---that's not my paper, that's my wife!" says a voice, as laughter is shortly heard after it. The Usul looks in front of her as four Neopets walk around the corner to the room and gaze at her. All of the four Neopets are male, all wearing variations of blue and yellow costumes with a belt on with the letter "X" imprinted in the middle. The Usul looks at them awkwardly. "H-Hello.my name is Jean. Jean Grey. Professor Xavier sent me here and said he knew about..me." The green Usul says, faintly. "Hello, Jean. Welcome to the School. I'm Scott, yet you can call me Cyclops," said the Lupe wearing a yellow and red visor over his eyes. "I'm Warren, yet my codename is Angel. I am honored to meet you," said the Flotsam with beautiful white wings. He flies over to Jean and gently gives her hand a kiss. "Can the mushy stuff, Flyboy. I'm the real man here. Bobby's the name, yet evil knows me by...drum roll please.ICEPET!" said the Kacheek in the back, turning his body into pure ice. "Oh Bobby, stop being so dramatic, you egotistical icicle! My name's Hank, but I'm also known as the Beast," says the Tonu, smiling happily as he bounces about. "Hush, my students. You are frightening Ms. Grey!" says a Lenny in a wheelchair. He rolls his chair over to Jean. "Welcome to my school, Ms. Grey. I am Professor Xavier and I am aware of your power.to read people's minds and make objects move." "Yes, yet how did you know?" Jean asks, somewhat confused. The Lenny laughs. "Here at my school we teach special Neopets with special powers to learn how to use them for the good of mankind. My powers are the same as yours Jean, yet slightly more advanced. Come, we have much to tell." A loud crash is heard as a giant chunk of the mansion is blown away. Jean cowers to her feet near the Professor as a Nimmo in a red and purple costume and a long purple cape is seen hovering over them. "Hello, Charles. I have come to ask you something." The Nimmo smiled under his purple and red mask. ".Magnus?! What are you doing here?" Xavier said, shocked. "I'd like to know your views, Charles. Do you still believe in the same views as you did in the past?" "Yes, Magnus. Neopets and Mutants will one day co-exist peacefully together. There is no need to classify who is better. It's not a game!" The Nimmo grins again. "I am Magneto now, Charles. I see you haven't changed. For that, I must put a stop to you, since whatever I will do, I know you will interfere!" "X-Pets, attack!" Professor X commands as Icepet, Cyclops, Beast and Angel jump into battle. Jean stands up and looks over to the Professor, holding his shoulder. Suddenly, she feels a voice in her mind. "Jean, its Xavier. Magneto is somehow deflecting my psychic assault. Tell the X-Pets to get his helmet off!" Without a thought, Jean rushes to the other pets. Angel flies excellently around Magneto's magnetic bolts as Cyclops runs around shooting eye beams at him from the ground. Icepet creates an ice walkway as he shoots a few icicle spheres at Magneto. Beast looks around, seeing he has no opportunity to attack. "BEAST! BEAST!" Jean rushes to him, trying to catch her breathes. "Jean..?! You are not trained.you must go back..!" Jean ignores his comment, "Beast, get rid of Magneto's helmet so the Professor can launch a psychic assault!" The Beast smiles and nods as he uses his amazing power of agility and maneuverability. Jumping high into the air, he hands on the back of Magneto and rips the helmet off him. "NOW PROFESSOR!" Beast yells at the top of lungs. Professor Xavier concentrates and lashes into Magneto's mind, as his screams fill each of the X-Pets' ears. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, CHARLES!" Magneto screams. "He was expecting this.he was found some way to deflect most of my mind assaults. JEAN.he won't expect both of us. Focus.you can do it! X-Pets, hit him with all you got!" Jean concentrates as she enters Magneto's mind. The images of his past flood her head as she tries to maintain focus. Magneto screams harder and harder as his mind and body are being attacked. In a flash, he falls to the ground, unconscious. Silence fills the area as the heroes wait for Magneto to move, even twitch. Suddenly, he floats up, as the Professor mumbles something to him. "Magnus.you will forget the events that transgressed today and return to the place that you came from. Leave!" With that, he glides away from the damaged mansion.  
  
Later.  
  
"And I, Professor Xavier, place Jean Grey as our newest member. MARVEL GIRL!" The others cheer as the Usul smile, finally feeling a place she can call home; A place where can be here.  
  
END 


End file.
